The New Enemy
by mewlettuce42
Summary: After the defeat of Yami, Ammy and Waka returned to the Celestial Plains. 9 months later, Chibi went on an adventure of his own and defeated Akuro, then he returned to the plains with Issun. Now, about 10 years later, The Gang heads down to Nippon to check on everything. But when they get there… Read and find out! (the title is a wip.)


**ML: ****Why hello there. I had this pretty cool idea for an okami fanfic and decided to write it. here is a few short notes, and then we'll get on with the story.**

**Notes-** **Ammy and Chibi have the ability to change back and forth between their human forms and wolf forms at their own will.**

**When in wolf form, only Issun and Waka can truly understand what they're saying, otherwise they just sound like they're barking.**

**While in human form, anyone can understand them.**

**_Wolf speak will be in italics. _****Normal speak in normal text.**

**I don't own****okami.**

**Chapter 1**

It was just another beautiful day on the Celestial Plains. The sun was shining, the flowers were blooming, there was a nice, gentle breeze rustling the leaves… It was almost too perfect.

Amaterasu was lying in the grass; just taking a nap, when suddenly, out of nowhere, a little bouncing bug came rushing out of the forest. Boy, he was in some sort of a hurry.

This young man, or should we rather say very tiny man, went by the name of Issun. Issun was what is known as a Poncle.

Issun came rushing down the plain and leapt right onto Ammy, snuggling deep into her fur, hiding. Moments later, a white wolf with crimson markings came bursting through the trees. It was Chibiterasu, Amaterasu's son. In the last ten years he sure had grown a lot. Issun too, but you couldn't actually tell.

_"Gimme the stick, gimme the stick Issun!" _Chibi barked. Even though he was 14 human years, sometimes he still acted like a pup.

"I told you, I don't have a stick!" Issun snapped.

Amaterasu snorted, remembering just how immature Issun used to be… Heck, he was still pretty immature. She rose to her paws and, leaving the boys and their argument, headed towards the edge of the plains and gazed down at what should be Nippon, but instead was a bunch of fluffy clouds. It had been like this for months, and no sign of change. Not even the winds of Kazegami could blow them away.

How were the Celestials supposed to watch over the mortals when there were thousands of clouds in the way?

Something about these clouds gave off an eerie feeling. Kind of like when you walk into an empty house and you get the feeling you're being watched.

"Perhaps we might have to go and take a look," A voice from behind made Ammy's ears perk up, "These clouds might not move for a long while."

Ammy turned her head to look behind her and saw her love. It was Waka.

She nodded her head in agreement, _"Plus, who knows what could've happened. These clouds have been here far too long; something might've happened that we don't know about."_

Amaterasu glanced at the clouds and crouched down, preparing to jump. Suddenly, Chibi and Issun, not looking where they were going, ran into Ammy. Ammy lost her balance and tripped off the Celestial Plains, rather than jumping like she planned.

The others followed not long after and fell towards Nippon. "Hey, Ammy, you do have a plan for landing, right?"

The she-wolf nodded and gazed down towards where they would be landing soon. She saw a small body of water and used watersprout to create the fountain of water that they slid down towards the earth.

Once they got to the ground, Amaterasu looked around and noticed nothing but sand. This was not how she remembered Nippon looking. She ran onward and looked around for any specific things she could recognize.

She eventually came across a big chunk of a building and a very large chunk of rock with pieces of a building and some broken statues, which Amaterasu recognized after a short while.

The big chunk that looked like it was torn out of a building was a piece of Queen Himiko's palace and the other structure, she assumed, was the Tao Troopers base. This desert was Sei'an City.

**ML: I hope you enjoy the stuff I will write. I won't be able to update often, I am very busy with school and such. and, umm, I think that's it! hope you enjoyed the first chapter.**


End file.
